Back in Time
by goddessofanimelove
Summary: Bulma has escaped the life of a slave once, but can she do it again? Will there be anybody to help her through it all?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A.N.: Okay, I'll keep this short. This is my first  
story so please send me reviews so I can improve  
anything that needs to be better. Please!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!" A loud scream broke the silence of  
the sleeping forest.  
It was coming from a small round spaceship deep in  
the heart of the forest. The door of the ship opened  
with a sound which sounded like a vacuum sucking in  
air. A cold wind escaped which did not mix in very  
well with the boiling temperature outside.  
A woman came running out of the door. She was  
short and had a very nice body. She had a delicate  
face, but you could see power in it. It was as if  
she was meant to be a queen, but considering her  
clothes, she clearly wasn't. She was dressed in  
bloody rags, and her hair was a mess. Her hair. Now  
that was strange. It was blue, green, white, and  
silver all mixed together to make up one spectacular  
color. Even though her hair was a mess, it was still  
beautiful.  
"I finally escaped. I am not a slave to those people  
anymore. I can't believe this. I am finally free."  
She was in so much shock that she didn't notice a  
shadow coming closer and closer to where she was  
standing.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, where are you going?" growled the king.  
"Fuck off, old man!" Vegeta answered. King Vegeta  
and his son, Prince Vegeta, had gotten into another  
pointless argument once again. Even though Vegeta  
and his father could pass for twins, and they both  
seemed similar in character they were always arguing  
with each other. How two people who hate each  
other's guts as much as they did could be related  
was a mystery. But nobody bothered to even try to  
find out the answer to this puzzle, since everybody  
ran away as soon as they saw them both in the same  
room at the same time. They were both ruthless and  
powerful, and would kill anybody who dared get in  
the middle of their fight.  
Vegeta stormed off the throne room, and left the  
training ship. He needed to go somewhere where he  
could just be alone and think. Whenever Vegeta got  
mad he would just go crazy and would kill everybody  
around him. Not that he cared about anybody, but it  
wouldn't do to kill everybody at the ship. Then he  
would have to do all the dirty work by himself not  
that he would mind. He was making up his mind about  
going back to the ship just so he could kill one of  
those fools at the ship when he heard a scream  
coming from the forest. He flew off toward the  
forest. Maybe he would kill someone today.  
  
A.N.: Sorry I have to write something else. I know I  
said this before but can you please, please, please  
send me reviews? I refuse to continue writing this  
story without at least one review. So if you like  
the story make sure you review it. {Please!} 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
TellMeAStory: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, you do not have to come and kill me to make me continue the story. Please keep reviewing, bye!  
  
Silver Rose Petal4: I am glad you like the story. Just as long as you guys keep reviewing, I will continue writing. Keep reviewing please!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
She heard a noise somewhere around her, and she turned but didn't see anyone.  
"Who's there?" she called out. She knew she was weak, and could not fight but refused to show whoever was there that she was afraid. Nobody answered, and she started to relax. Then she heard it again, and looked up at the sky. There was someone flying toward her, but she knew that something else was with her on the ground. She went back inside the ship, and tried to lock the door. The door wouldn't move. The force of the landing had made sure the door wouldn't close ever again even if it was to protect its owner. Both creatures, in the sky and on the ground, were coming closer. She could feel their power, and they were strong. She looked around for somewhere to hide, and decided on a tall wide tree that would hide her slim form. She made it to the tree a few seconds before the creature landed. She turned around to see what it was exactly. It was a human, a man actually. A gorgeous man. He had a slim waist, broad shoulders, and strong arms and legs. He had tanned skin, and black hair that stuck up in every direction. He had thick but not bushy eyebrows on top of ebony eyes. Even though she hadn't met his gaze, she knew she would drown in those eyes if she ever did. His muscular form made him seem tall and powerful, but he was actually short though still taller than she was. His face looked as if it was made from porcelain. It was smooth, and showed no emotions whatsoever. She was terrified of him, yet something about him made her want to know more of him. Then the other creature arrived. It had body or form. It was just a blob of midnight with two red eyes on the center. Now that she looked at it, it didn't look that powerful. She was sure that even she could kill it easily. She sifted around to get a closer look at the fight that was sure to come, but she accidentally stepped over a stick that snapped under her weight with a loud noise. The man turned around and stared at her. She stared back. Ooops, she drowned. -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta turned around as soon as he heard the noise not caring if the creature chose to attack at that moment. He saw the woman standing behind the tree. He looked at her up and down. She had a nice body. She was thin but not too thin. She had large breasts that looked right on her small body. She had creamy white skin that brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was like nothing he had seen before. It was all kind of different colors and different shades. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. He smirked. He hadn't had a woman in what seemed like ages in his bed. Maybe tonight he would have one.  
  
He turned around and blasted the blob in a swift movement. The creature had also been staring at the woman, and hadn't seen him turn. He stepped closer toward the tree. "Who are you?" he demanded in a deep low voice. Even though, he spoke in a low voice, he knew that she had heard him. She also stepped closer, and answered in a clear strong voice. "My name is Bulma. Who are you?" 


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER 3:  
  
How dare she talk to me like that? As if I was some kind of commoner! I'll have to teach her a lesson.  
  
Usually Vegeta would have kept his cool, would have gone along with her, would have answered her question, but this was not one of his better days. He still had anger in him from his argument with his father, and needed to get it out. The only way to do that was to torture somebody even a gorgeous woman much like the person in front of him. He closed the distance between them in one long step, and smacked her against the ship with his arms on either side of her head. "Who am I? Well, I'll tell who I am! I am Prince Vegeta, heir to the throne of the planet Vegeta. The planed that you are standing on at this very moment. I control everything in this planet either alive or dead, so that kind of makes you my property. I have the power to kill you, rape you, or let you go free which I probably won't do. So you better watch your mouth, and that attitude of yours. Now do you know who I am?" He said all of this in that low voice of his making twice as scary as it would have sounded if he had shouted. With every word, he had moved his face closer to hers, so now his nose was almost touching hers. She hadn't moved or even flinched through his speech. She looked neither scared nor amused. She just stood there staring at him with her blue eyes.  
  
He is Prince Vegeta? I am in Planet Vegeta? I thought this was Earth! Oh man! How did I get myself into this mess? What have I ever done to deserve this?  
"It is your turn to answer the question. Who are you?" he asked.  
" My na..My name is Bulma."  
He waited for a second before asking, "And? Is that all you are going to tell me? How about telling where you are from, and what are you doing here? If you don't have any valuable information, then I guess I should just kill you."  
"No! I mean, please don't kill me. I have no idea what information you want! Look, I am not even supposed to be here. I thought I wan on Earth, but I clearly am not. If you would just let me go, I could be out of here in a second. There is no need to kill anybody, and make a big deal out of nothing. I would be out of your way, and you could go back and do whatever you need to do. Sound good?"  
He didn't answer anything. He just stayed silent, and kept staring at her neck. She had a mark in her neck. It was an eye with a skull for the pupil. It was very small, but considering how close he was to Bulma it was no wonder he saw it. He looked back up at her, and chuckled.  
"So now I know who you are. That mark on your neck means you belong to Saraneth. You are one of his many slaves, but how did you get all the way over here? He lives in a planet many galaxies away. I did hear something about one of his favorite slaves escaping. Tell me woman, are you that slave?"  
Bulma didn't know what to say. Should she deny it? But how would she explain the mark on her neck? No, she should just accept it. Just looking at him, she could tell he did not take well to liars.  
"Yes, I am." She thought about begging him not to tell Saraneth about her, but she knew it would not work. He was a cold-hearted prince, and would not help a slave like her. Especially when that slave belonged to his brother, Saraneth. 


End file.
